shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Daisuke Oshiro
'Appearance' Daisuke (Great helper in Japanese) Oshiro (Big castle in Japanese) is a well built young man with well toned muscles from the years of helping build ships. He wears a t-shirts all the time with my different patterns and styles and brown trousers. He also carries ship building tools on him all the time even when he is not on the ship. He has a belt round his waist which holds his two USP match pistols. 'Personality' He has quite a crazy personality and often says he is the most handsome guy around, which normally results in Rin kicking him in the face and arguing with him about silly things. He also winds up the other male crew members which results in him getting told off by the captain. Although he cares greatly about the ship and does him best to ensure its in great condition even cleaning it when everybody is in bed. 'Relationships' 'Crew' He gets along well with Rin due to the fact they are childhood friends although they argue a lot and he has a habit of making fun of the other male members. Despite how it appears he cares greatly for his friends and does his best to ensure they are okay. 'Marines' He hates marines as they don't seem to care much for their ships and were disrespectful to his shipwright master when he didn't fix their ship quick enough. 'Pirates' He shows respect to other pirates only if their ship seems in good condition. 'Regular people' He shows great respect to normal people and even offers to fix their ships for free if the damage is small to them. 'History' He was born on Fushichou island to two shop owners, when he was young he gained an interest in shipbuilding and asked a shipwright to teach them and they took him on as their apprentice. His parents were worried about him becoming a pirate so sent him to learn about boxing and how to use pistols to defend himself. After he learned Rin became a pirate he followed her and saw how much the Moonwolf Pirates care for their ship. He then visited his shipwright master and spoke to him about becoming a pirate he said to follow his dream, after that he told his parents and spent one last night with them before setting off. 'Abilities' He has mastered how to use two pistols and boxing. His pistol techniques are great and he can change the ammo almost instantly. 'Boxing' He has mastered all the fighting techniques of boxing but some he is better at than others. He is great at the combination boxer technique and the counter puncher technique. He also can change his stance incredibly quickly during a fight. 'Physical Attributes' 'Strength' He has great strength gained from the years of building ships and doing boxing, due to this he can punch a tree and it would snap in half. 'Speed' He has great speed and can dodge most martial art techniques and can outrun most marines and bandits he comes across. 'Agility' He has great agility and can dodge bullets due to the fact he uses guns himself. 'Endurance' He has great endurance and can withstand most hit from his captain when he is in trouble and can handle a log being thrown at him. 'Senses and Instinct' He has great instinct when it comes to knowing how much damage the ship will take in any upcoming attacks or storms. Category:Saistudent Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Shipwright